Journey-Dog
Journey-Dog is the eighth episode of the anime, Special A. Plot The S.A is on a plane to Hawaii, but the S.A wonders why Kei is in a bad mood. Tadashi suggests the reason of Kei's abd mood is because the destination. When they arrive Ryu has one of his fathers client's arrive and the S.A has to look after the client's child, Chitose. Summary It starts in the plane the S.A is flying to Hawaii. Kei is in a bad mood and the S.A thinks that its the destination that Kei chose Hawaii. Kei is unhappy because of what Hikari told him about what Yahiro said. He looks at her and says "you blockhead" in his mind. Hikari looks at him and says "Takishima, lets have a fun trip!" and he get angry and sighs. When they arrive in Hawaii Ryuu's fathers Clients arrive and he must attend them so the others go shopping except Kei because he is in a bad mood. The next day they find Ryuu kneeling on his knees and hands. Tadashi asks "Ryuu what are you doing?" Chitose comes running out saying "I'm sorry, Its my fault". Tadashi whispers to Ryuu "We came here just to play house?" then Chitose says "that no one wants me, or in other words I'm sorry for being born" which Hikari replies to that which makes him happy again and he announces the family compositions. Ryuu (his older brother), Megumi and Jun (Grandma and Grandpa), Tadashi (Uncle), Kei (Father) then Chitose chooses his mother which Kei looks at Hikari the Chitose says Akira (Mother) which makes them really mad and Tadashi says "A couple headed to divorce" and Hikari Pesu (A dog). Ryuu apologizes to everyone, but everyone agrees to help Ryuu out. Then at dinner everyone is wondering why Hikari's food is in a dog bowl and Chitose says "Its because Pesu is a dog" Kei asks Hikari if she would sit on his lap which she denies and Kei sits next to her then Hikari says "What a strange guy" then seconds later Akira sits between them which makes Chitose upset but Ryuu said he could sit on his lap and Chitose asks Ryuu if he can sleep with them which makes the twins upset. Later on Hikari goes on a walk and spots Chitose and says "Do you miss your Family?" then Chitose walks off. The next day they head to the beach and Kei wonders where Hikari is and Akira says "Does it concern you?" then she appears in a dog costume. On the beach Chitose asks Hikari to get 100 coconuts and a flower with some help from Kei. Everyone realizes that its Chitose's last day and the twins are happy then Chitose asks if Ryuu will stay at his Villa which makes Megumi upset and sings which makes Hikari deaf and Kei asks Chitose "What are you plotting?" then Chitose returns to his brother and Hikari follows to return the Pesu transformation kit to Chitose and she sees Yahiro and wants to ask him something and Yahiro interrupts and says "Why don't you come to my villa then." Category:Episodes